


【德哈】波特，那是假的

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: *战后背景。*哈利与金妮战前已分手。*人物可能会有一（亿）些ooc。*有些路人有名字不必在意，就是个过客来了就走。*逻辑乱禁不起推敲。*伏笔莫名其妙一猜就中。*个人理解：这里大战后他们最多也才十八岁。战争确实让人成长但我认为没有人会绝对成熟，特别是被迫成长的人心底更会有孩子气的一面。……—废话—这或许是个长篇或者中篇，想写好久了。文笔不好比不上那些太太。不喜欢麻烦您点左上角别喷别黑。这个文写出来就是想自己爽爽，满足一下私心。——————#不是重生。背景：战后。有私设，很多很多。保证ooc。·只有我们睁开眼睛醒过来的时候，黎明才会到来。—《瓦尔登湖》lofter🆔niierr——正文开始——Chapter 1
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	【德哈】波特，那是假的

看到伏地魔灰飞烟灭后哈利在失去意识前唯一听到的声音就是所有人的欢呼。

“We’re win ! ”

——“We’re win ！”哈利在心里也跟着高喊。

哈利刚浸入喜悦一股力量就蒙住了他的双眼强硬拖拽着他，哈利感觉自己被沉入了水里四肢沉重的如同挂上了铅球挣扎不得。他喘不过气。他感觉得到肺部的空气和身体里的魔力都在消失殆尽。魔杖也早已不翼而飞。

他勉强睁开眼睛看到眼前一片黑暗接着黑暗就被刺眼的绿光照亮。念着死咒的干哑声音伴随着惨厉的尖叫，所有亡者的死亡场景一次次的在哈利眼前重现。  
哈利被迫看着，他试图通过闭上眼睛来制止但只是无用功，这些画面已经深深刻在了他的脑海里挥之不去。哈利的脑袋开始发痛比伏地魔在时还要痛，心里的已经愤怒烦躁到了极致。

——Enough !  
哈利用尽自己最后的力气大吼一声。

“怎么了！天呐！哈利你终于醒了！”赫敏坐在哈利的病床边又惊又喜的看着他。

哈利没有回应赫敏。他缓缓撑着自己坐起来双眼无神的看着窗外，现在正是盛夏阳光很是耀眼。他回过头看向四周，陌生的环境里充满了苦涩的魔药味，身着白色制服的治疗师们走地很快惹的身后的长袍飞舞。自己的好友正坐在自己身旁一脸担忧。

哈利紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。“赫敏……。”长久的沉睡使得哈利的没有充足的水分滋润嗓子干哑的不行，发出的声音就像破旧的风箱。

“先喝水哈利。”赫敏用了一个清泉如水将水杯递给哈利，在一瞬间的激动后赫敏快速将自己调整的冷静下来。

“罗恩守了一整晚我让他先回去休息轮我来看着你。不过刚才我让守护神给他捎信去了。你知道吗哈利你昏迷了半年，如果不是治疗师说你是因为战争消耗太大陷入了沉睡在自我修复我们可能真的……”

赫敏有些哽咽才调整好的情绪一瞬间分崩离析，她抱着哈利有些颤抖。“这真是太久了。梅林保佑你现在足够健康。”哈利安慰的拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，赫敏松开哈利揩了揩眼泪，她看见圣戈芒的治疗师向哈利这边走来赶紧让开了位置。

“身体还算恢复的不错波特先生，不过你的面容看起来还是有些虚弱需要好好补补。”

“谢谢您先生。”

“没什么。好好休息吧波特先生等你精神看着好些不少后有你忙的。”治疗师随意的摆摆手离开。

哈利靠在床头听赫敏聊着他错过的事。霍格沃茨已经重建的差不多了。麦格教授号召所有人过完这个暑假就回校复读正好哈利可以用来好好休息调整这样到时候大家就好一起回到霍格沃茨了。

“对了哈利，你不知道有件事。”

“什么？”

“马尔福家正在申诉他们在战争中无罪但需要证人，马尔福几乎天天跑过来看你醒没醒。你决定呢？”

“德拉科马尔福？德拉科和他妈妈在最后都帮助了我。我有理由去为他们作证。”

说到德拉科哈利脑子里浮现出德拉科顶着他那耀眼的淡金头发意气风发的样子还有六年级的那场事故……赫敏看哈利的情绪又低沉下去以为他又想到什么沉重的话题连忙岔开说着别的。

“哈利！”罗恩急冲冲的冲进来身后还跟着金妮。两人坐在赫敏旁边，他好好拥抱了一下哈利满脸激动。

“你终于醒了哥们！你不知道我们看到你倒下的时候有多慌我们以为你和伏地魔同归于尽了。”说到伏地魔时罗恩还抖了一下。“乔治要看着店里实在是抽不到空他让我给你带了个小玩意，妈妈说在家给你做些吃的一会过来。”

金妮看着哈利温柔的笑了笑。“很高兴你醒过来了哈利。”

“谢谢你金妮。”哈利同样报之以微笑。

“嘿哥们！我知道不该在这时候说这种话题可是我忍不住，你和金妮真的不打算符合吗？战争已经过去了！你不知道金妮最近好像谈了一个新男朋友…”

“……罗恩这并不是战争的问题。而且这是金妮的自由。”

哈利打断了罗恩的话有些无奈。说起金妮虽然是她主动提出的分手但错还是在自己。或许是从小对家庭环境影响哈利从来没有对与爱情有过什么太多对想法，也使得他在谈恋爱这一面极为被动。

他仍记的金妮分手时和他说的最后一句话。“哈利，我认为你不适合和女生谈恋爱。”

“我亲爱的哥哥，我想这个话题在家里我就已经和你说过很多次了。再说那不是我男朋友，我们只是朋友！”金妮看起来很生气，她起身看着哈利。“抱歉哈利我可能需要出去喘口气再呆在这里我可能会被我哥哥气死。”

“噢没关系的，你知道罗恩他是这样的。”哈利安慰道。

赫敏直接气的对罗恩动手了，她狠狠拍了罗恩一下。“罗纳德！你为什么还在念这件事！你从他们分手一直念到现在，你怎么还没释怀，莫丽夫人都不念了！”

罗恩赶紧双手合十求饶“我错了赫敏行行好。”

气氛刚刚活跃起来就来了位“不速之客”。

“波特今天醒了吗？韦斯莱。”德拉科推开病房门的第一句话，他朝着哈利的病床上望去。

哈利靠坐在床上侧头和德拉科刚好对视。

气氛一瞬间的凝固。

“你醒了！”德拉科面带喜色。

“得了吧马尔福别那么假，都知道你天天来看哈利是为的什么。哈利不会答应你的。”罗恩看着德拉科眼里止不住的厌恶。

“证人吗？赫敏告诉我了我同意。”

“什么！哈利他们可是食死徒他们他们……”罗恩激动的站起来。

德拉科收回笑容。“韦斯莱我想你搞错了，马尔福家是被胁迫的我们并没有参加最后一战我们背叛了黑魔王，并且我的魔杖还在你的哈利手里。”

“那是你们马尔福惯有的胆小和墙头草！”

“这叫审时度势而不是不识时务。”德拉科反唇相讥。

“闭嘴你们能不能别吵了！罗纳德你多大了！”赫敏吼了一声。“这是哈利自己的决定。”

德拉科走上前把罗恩挤开，站在哈利床前微微躬身向哈利伸出手。“谢谢，波特。”

哈利看着德拉科伸出的手又些出神，他想起两人握手的次数还没一只猫头鹰的爪子多。一年级时拒绝了的握手，大战前有求必应屋大火里的握手。

德拉科看着哈利迟迟没有动作垂下眼掩盖眼里那一闪而过的落寞，正准备收回时手心里传来温热的感觉。

“不用谢，马尔福。”哈利握住德拉科的手抬头对上他的眼睛笑起来。

短暂的握手。“好好休息吧波特，我可不想看到你一脸病容的在威森加摩审判庭当证人，这会让人觉得马尔福家不通人情。”德拉科侧身离开走到门口还带着马尔福标准假笑挑衅的看了罗恩一眼。气的罗恩跳脚。

“哈利你听听那个死白鼬说的什么话，你看到他的眼神了吗！他什么意思！真是太欠揍了如果我是你我绝对不会帮他………”

德拉科站在门外听到罗恩的抱怨不屑的嗤笑了一声。他低头看着自己刚才和哈利握上的手，上面似乎还留着哈利的温度他慢慢把手握拳似乎想要保存下这最后的余温。

缓下心中的悸动，德拉科又恢复成了以往的高傲。

他还有别的事情要做。

——ＴＢＣ——


End file.
